


Not Today

by Vineyardelf



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone/clone, For now all's well, M/M, death scare, hurt comfort, ignoring problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/pseuds/Vineyardelf
Summary: "Are you going to yell at me too? I deserve it." for Dodger/Anomaly. For StarofWinter!





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



Dodger storms into the hangar, heart thundering in his mouth as the casualty list echoes in his head. Too kriffing many as always, but today the one name he dreads hearing. He tries to bargain with himself, insist that “casualty” isn't the same as “dead”, but it's not until he sees a very battered, hangdog pilot being chewed out by the flight leader that he lets himself relax even fractionally. He can hear the flight leader shouting as Anomaly winces through the medics pressing on bacta pads, but as Dodger limps up the flight leader gives him a disgusted look as if to say “Get your boyfriend under control” and stalks off. 

“Are you going to yell at me, too? I deserve it.” Anomaly looks even smaller than usual perched on the stretcher, covered in burns and bacta pads. It breaks Dodger's heart to see the little pilot looking so defeated, “Dropped out of formation and got myself shot up...” Dodger flushes at the admission, but he knows Anomaly; he wouldn't have done that for no reason. Still, they both know it's going to get him killed one day and this is far from the first time. 

“Would it make you listen? Would it make you stop being such a damned hero?? You're going to kill us both, ad'ika, fuck-” Dodger has to stop for a moment as his voice soars and cracks, tears sneaking up fast enough to spill before the old commando can suppress them. 

“I-I'm sorry, Buir- I'm so stupid. I wasn't thinking, I just did it-” Now Anomaly's eyes are welling and Dodger feels like the biggest di'kut in the galaxy. Anomaly did exactly what Dodger would have in his place, and he should have better than a cranky old has-been who can't wait through one mission without falling apart. In another breath, they're both sobbing and Dodger totters forward, throwing his arms around Anomaly and cuddling him as tightly as he can around the bacta pads.

“Fuck, you make me so proud, but I can't lose you- I can't- I'm sorry-” 

“I don't want to leave you, I don't, I just-” 

They sob over top of one another for several chaotic minutes, clinging like cadets against the cold of the uncaring galaxy. There are going to be a lot more scares, and someday a final parting...but for now, they have today, and hearts that are still warm enough to bleed...


End file.
